Halloween Horror
by Pos-sess-ed1
Summary: A parent's nightmare comes true for Sesshoumaru and Kagome.
1. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters nor do I make money from them, Rumiko Takahashi does.

A/N: This is the first of three parts, written for Forthrightly's 2008 Halloween Challenge. The prompt was Faint.

* * *

Kagome brought home a very tired, but happy, butterfly-pony-fairy princess.

It was Rin's first real trick-or-treat outing and she had gone to every house in a three block radius. She made quite a haul; the candy bag was near bursting.

She immediately dumped the entire contents of the bag onto the floor.

"Can I have candy now?" she pled, huge chocolate puppy-dog eyes fixed on Kagome.

"One piece, then you need a bath and bed. It is getting late."

Rin pawed carefully through the small mountain searching for the perfect piece.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his long arms around Kagome's waist and nuzzled her ear. "How did it go? He asked.

"Oh, she was so cute! She'd ring the bell, say trick-or-treat, and then she'd say thank-you! Everyone was so charmed by her nice manners. How did it go here? Did you give out a lot of candy?"

Sesshoumaru grinned wickedly. "They had to do tricks for the treats!"

Kagome shook her head. She supposed it was irresistible to the dog demon to have humans work for the candy.

*****

Roused from a sound sleep, Kagome needed a few seconds to clear the fog from her brain.

Glancing at the clock, she saw it was 4:30 a.m. What had awakened her? She listened, but didn't hear anything except the soft rhythmic breathing of the male next to her.

Deciding it was nothing, she settled back down into the warm bedding, snuggling closer to the comforting presence of her mate. Eyes closed and drifting, she heard a faint thump-thump-thump from the downstairs.

All senses on high alert, she sat straight up and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm, unconsciously digging her nails into him. His reflexes, honed to razor-sharpness over the years, shot him from their bed.

Clad only in sleep pants, he crouched, ready to battle. Quickly perceiving no threat, he looked questioningly at Kagome.

"I heard a noise downstairs."

Doing a mental eye-roll, he slowly climbed back into bed. "Do you hear it still?"

"No, but I'll feel better if you go look."

"Woman, this Sesshoumaru hears nothing and is going back to sleep."

He rolled onto his side and tried to bring her into his arms. Kagome shrugged off his attempts.

"I HEARD something thumping downstairs!" she insisted. "You're the big, bad demon, go see!"

The dog mapped out his options quickly.

She wasn't going to drop it, so more sleep was out. If he went to check out the noise, he'd be wide-awake, but she'd be happy, relieved and relaxed. Those three emotions led to the high probability of him having his way with her when he returned to their bed to deliver his prowler report.

With happy thoughts of a vigorous bout of morning sex on his mind, he threw back the covers and once again got out of bed.

Kagome watched him make his way to the door. As he reached for the knob, they both heard the thump-thump-thumping of something downstairs. Kagome's eyes grew wide with fear.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	2. What Goes Up Must Come Down

**Prompt:** Monster

Kagome shot Sesshoumaru a look that plainly said "SEE!?!"

The dog demon quietly opened the door and slipped out. At the top of the stairs, he stopped and drew a long breath, scenting the air. Detecting nothing foreign, he proceeded with caution.

He felt his female come up behind him. The safer place for her would be the bedroom, so of course, she was not there. Knowing it would be pointless to argue, he simply pointed to a small beam of light flitting and flickering around the downstairs, accompanied by the occasional thump-thumping noise.

"Halloween pranksters?" She whispered hopefully.

"Hn."

If it was neighborhood tricksters, he was about to give them a monster scare they would not soon forget!

They crept slowly down the steps, one at a time, hyper-alert to anything getting ready to jump out at them. The thumping sound was now accompanied by small rustling noises and little shrieks that punctuated the relative quiet of the house. The beam of light danced in crazy circles, like it was being manipulated by a wild animal. The strobe effect was dizzying, and Kagome felt slightly nauseous.

Using his excellent hearing to pinpoint the exact location of this interloper, Sesshoumaru crouched low and began to stalk the intruder. He was very uneasy. He still could not pick up any scent, other than the ones of his own family. If this was a demon powerful enough to mask its presence, Kagome and Rin could be in real danger.

Sesshoumaru motioned for Kagome to stay back. She did as he asked, barely. She did not want to interfere, but she also wished to be close enough to prevent any bloodshed if it was just kids having a bit of Halloween fun at their expense. Kagome continued to edge along, matching his every step.

Sesshoumaru peered cautiously around the corner, into the room. Kagome peeked around from behind his broad back. What they saw had them both speechless with horror.

There danced Rin, surrounded by a mountain of empty candy wrappers. Tiny flashlight in hand, she spun in frantic circles, occasionally leaping high into the air and popping another piece of candy into her mouth. She giggled and shrieked as she chewed and jumped around the room.

Her party came to an abrupt end when she screamed in shock and surprise as her parents suddenly snapped on the light.

"WHAT are you doing out of bed!?!" Both parents asked simultaneously.

Rin just stared at them, still stunned by the appearance of two party-poopers. "I'm eating my Halloween candy…"

"All of it?" Kagome asked weakly.

"No, there's still a few pieces left."

Kagome groaned as one of her worst nightmares was coming true. She wasn't sure if her mate understood the full ramifications of the mess they were in. Rin was currently enjoying the effects of a monster sugar-high, but that high wasn't going to last forever, and the huge crash that was bound to follow was not going to be pretty…

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. What Goes Down Must Come Up

A/N: This is the last installment, please enjoy!

**Theme:** Squeamish

Sesshoumaru was not a happy puppy. Once his mate explained the effects this amount of sugar and caffeine had on a small human, he quickly realized the hell they were in. There would be no more sleep, no morning sex.

Could it get any worse than this?

He listened to the excited non-stop stream of chatter that now came from his daughter. She had not shut-up once since getting over the initial shock of being discovered. It was utterly pointless to put her back in bed; she was bouncing off the walls.

Kagome was in the kitchen making coffee. She thought they might as well just start the day and hope for a nap later on in the afternoon.

He realized there was a sudden lapse in Rin's one-sided conversation. He glanced over at her to see what had stopped the flow of nonsense from her lips. He wasn't sure about the meaning of what his eyes showed him.

Rin had a decidedly desperate look about her. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and had turned a little green in color.

"Rin," he asked, "are you well?"

She stood rooted to the floor, her hands now holding her stomach. "I don't feel very good…" she started to say.

Then an evil eruption began to spew from her mouth. It splattered all over the floor at her feet. She doubled over and began to cry. More viscous liquid heaved from her small body as she hurled again. The brown puddle dotted with colorful bits grew larger.

The smell of it hit his nose like a sledgehammer. He felt his own stomach churn and knot, rebelling at the hideous odor assaulting his senses.

"KAGOME!"

He barely got her name yelled out before having to firmly shut his jaws, preventing the vomit in his own throat from escaping.

Kagome ran into the room just as he dashed out, holding his hand over both his nose and mouth. Taking in the scene before her, she helped Rin to the kitchen for a cool damp cloth.

"Sesshoumaru, I could really use some help here!" She called out.

The noises from the bathroom indicated he would not be there anytime soon.

She sighed. Who would have thought a demon, one who had killed hundreds in many ingenious manners, would be bothered by a little girl's puke? Ridiculous!

She had Rin go lay down in another room with a trashcan close by and proceeded to clean up the mess in the great room. The use of the cleaning fluids dispelled the obnoxious stench and a fresh piney scent now hung in the air. Her fearless husband poked his head around the corner.

"It's safe for you to come in now." She was annoyed and sarcastic. "I would have thought a Taiyoukai would not be so squeamish over something as benign as a little vomit."

"Hn. I was merely taken by surprise. She has never done that before."

Kagome snorted and walked past him to put away the cleaning supplies.

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
